my_personal_roleplays_zorafandomcom-20200214-history
BraveClan
This Clan has a lot of history behind it. It is probably the oldest of all Clans in the forest in its area. It was founded by Bravestar and a lot of moons had passed ever since. It has seen four epidemics, (two are close to each other). The beginning of the Clan's history was very happy, indeed. No Clan tried to attack it, or even acknowledged it. Any sicknesses were always healed, so they mostly only died of old age. They were happy to join StarClan at that point. At some point, greencough hit. Cats died. Fallstar became the leader. They healed. At some point during green-leaf, a thunderstorm brewed up, and created a forest fire. The entire Clan had to find a new home, as the fire burnt their home. Then, after Reedstar's reign of the Clan, battle broke loose. This civil battle destroyed the Clan again. There were some survivors, of course. Then DarkClan attacked, and Bravestar, Shadowcreek & Greenmoon were the only survivors left, and they fled. They managed to create the Clan again. Peaceful Era Bravestar made this Clan because he wanted to start his new life as a leader, and invited some cats in. Soaringcreek became his mate, and they had kits. The kits had kits and so on. New leaders came up, but their reign was always as friendly as Bravestar's. The beginning of the Clan's history was always very happy, indeed. No Clan tried to attack it, or even acknowledged it. Any sicknesses were always healed, so they mostly only died of old age. They were happy to join StarClan at that point. They loved to play, and they followed the warrior code to the dot. Sure, a few medicine cats mated, but they forgave them. But they followed all the other rules. However, no prophecies or strange visions from StarClan came during this time. The Clan never thought about it much, really. They always had fun, and never suffered hardships during this time. Outsiders loved this Clan, too. Their main goal in life was usually just to be a good warrior to the Clan or to have kits and raise them to be like them. Greencough At some point, greencough hit the Clan during leaf-bare, and cats started dying. Tremblesplash, the medicine cat didn't have enough experience with mass epidemics like these and wasn't fast enough to tend to everybody. Then Tremblesplash got whitecough while trying to treat them, and couldn't do his job properly. At least he survived and healed, but most of his other clanmates didn't. The Clan was only half of what it was at this point. Goldstar, the leader at the time, was not one of the survivors unfortunately. Neither was the deputy, Vinespeckle. When Goldstar knew she was dying, she put some apple seeds (fall seeds) in the middle of the Clan, thinking that the cat she mentored (Fallseed) before was actually a prophecy cat. This proved to be true later. The Clan looked at the seeds, making Fallseed the leader. He made his sister, Ashthistle, the deputy. Fallstar consulted his sister about what they can do. Ashthistle said they should mate to fill up the Clan again, but Fallstar said they should invite more outsiders to the Clan. It wasn't an argument, just mostly a discussion. Then both of their ideas were used when cats started joining and becoming cats' mates. Fallstar mated with a new cat named Waterrock, and had the three famous kits (you'll see later in the article). Ashthistle mated with a cat named Tansywood, but died giving birth to his kits (Fencoat & Bronzeroot). Fallstar was shocked, her being the deputy, and his sister. He wasn't sure whom to pick next. Overall, the Clan healed greatly after the greencough incident. Legacy Prophecy The three brothers, Logclaw, Barktuft & Brownwool and their mother, Fawnstripe came to the Clan. They mated with some cats, too. Then, Skyflower & Desertlight. along with their daughter, Rainkit came to the Clan. A vision came to Fallstar that Rainkit might be a prophecy cat. His daughter, Bluetail became a medicine cat, and Bronzekit became a med. cat apprentice (Tremblesplash's apprentice). She found out this prophecy along with Tremblesplash from the vision they shared. Rainleaf became the deputy, because Fallstar decided that would be so. She had mated with Orangestripe, Fallstar's son. Bluetail & Bronzeroot had kits, and out of worry, Bluetail told her brother, Moleclaw. He promised not to tell anyone. So he brought them into the clan saying they were lost. Skykit, Heatherkit & Lilackit believed this until Moleclaw told them otherwise later. Bluetail had gotten a vision about Skykit later on, along with another med. cat apprentice named Cinderpaw. Cinderpaw said he knew that he was a prophecy cat, and it was discovered that he was, too, because he had this knowledge. When they all became of age, they figured this out. When Fallstar & Rainleaf died, they came back as Autumnkit (Sparksoar & Lilacbear's kit) & Gardenkit (Islandtusk & Cinderpelt's kit), their second lives. Bravestar also came back, but as Maizelight & Autumnthorn's son. Fire There was a fire in green-leaf. Because it was so hot, a thunderstorm brewed up. The thunderstorm directly did no damage to the Clan, but it hit a tree nearby, causing fire to occur. The Clan had to flee, then. It was while Fallstar was the leader. He alerted everybody, so nobody died or got hurt from this. But they lost their home, and it was midnight during that time, so cats were sleepy. The alert ones kept guard while the sleepy ones slept. But during this time, two cats got killed. Fallstar's mate, Waterrock & the cat named Barktuft died. They managed to find a new camp, but they realized that Minnowkit & Hazykit were gone (Rainleaf & Orangestripe's kits). When they saw a twoleg, Tremblesplash thought that they were stolen by twolegs. They haven't seen much of twolegs after that. Bravestar (2nd) said that he felt sad for the camp, even though it wasn't the original. Civil Battle One of their cats went out and never came back. Nectarfern, one warrior (and Tremblesplash's sister) found a cat named Fadedshadow, who claimed to be lost. They thought she was the one who killed that cat, so they imprisoned her. One thoughtful apprentice, Reedpaw, felt pity, and gave her extra prey. She was only given one mouse for the entire day, so he provided her. Later on, Rainleaf had also went out on patrol and never came back. Reedpaw became a warrior, Reedstorm, and was chosen as the new deputy. He mated with Fadedshadow and had one daughter named Juniperkit. Fallstar later died because of injuries, he claimed that he was too old to survive from them, thus making Reedstorm the new leader. His reign was... a little bit strange. He wouldn't do anything as a leader, and acted like a normal warrior, forget about deputy. He had to be reminded of whoever was becoming who (like kit to apprentice, apprentice to warrior) by themselves, or their parents, so he could do the ceremonies. But he didn't really say the normal ceremony speech. It was like, "You are brave and smart. You are now prefixsuffix." or "Your mentor shall be prefixsuffix, prefixpaw." A simplified version. Some people didn't care about the kind of leader Reedstar was and admired him like a normal leader (like Moleclaw, Lilacbear or Daisyfox) but some were deeply angered by this (Islandtusk, Bluetail, Cinderpelt), and some cats' thinking was neutral (Bronzeroot, Orangestripe, Fencoat). One day, Cinderpelt wanted to mate with Islandtusk, as a way to fulfill the Legacy Prophecy (he was a medicine cat, but he was a prophecy cat, too). Islandtusk agreed, thinking this is her way to rebel against Reedstar. Reedstar got angry, not acknowledging the prophecy at all, where you could only come back as your descendants, so it wouldn't work if Cinderpelt didn't mate. Reedstar then exiled them, but they just went onto the border with their kits, Gardenkit & Sandkit. Cinderpelt & Islandtusk created a plan. Cinderpelt would go back into the Clan with the kits while Islandtusk killed Reedstar. Islandtusk succeeded, apparently, cutting through Reedstar's nine lives while he was on patrol. She, Cinderpelt and their kits went back inside. Fadedshadow was the deputy at the time, but the medicine cats refused to go with her to get her nine lives. Moleclaw then decided to betray Bluetail by telling the Clan that she and Bronzeroot mated with each other and had Heatherfern, Skysoar & Lilacbear. Lilacbear was shocked, so so she started fighting her mother. Daisyfox started fighting with Skysoar, but he broke off from the fight and brought his illegitimate kit (Snowkit) into the nursery. This is when battle broke loose and everyone started dying. Wheatgrass, Fallstar's old mother had died of shock. Bluetail said she was sad her grandma couldn't live longer. DarkClan After the battle, few cats were left. No apprentices & kits died, but they became the majority. There was only five warriors (Skysoar, Heatherfern, Fadedshadow, Bluetail, Cinderpelt) left. They started mourning everyone. Heatherfern was thought to be dead, but she opened her eyes. Skysoar was glad, and showed the med cats. She was healed, and it became normal again after a while. Heatherfern happened to be having kits, Maizekit & Fierykit. Their kits grew up and had kits of their own, such as Greenkit, Bravekit, Shadowkit & Destinypaw. At some point, Heatherfern reported she was hurt by a cat named Highjump who was in DarkClan. He said, "One cat can run from another single cat. But they can't from a whole Clan!" Bluetail thought it was because they were coming. Later, DarkClan had attacked BraveClan. It's most likely that DarkClan attacked BraveClan when they were at their least, except a little late. Everyone died, except for five people. Fierylight & Destinypaw joined DarkClan in fear they might have gotten killed, Greenmoon played dead & Bravemoon & Shadowpaw hid in a place where DarkClan (or any Clan for that matter) would never check. During this time, Greenmoon fell asleep, so Bravestar & Shadowcreek thought she was dead like the others, until they checked her heartbeat. The only wound she had was a scratch. Everyone else was dead, though. During the time they were hiding, they figured out the last cat of the prophecy, Bravestar himself. They two carried Greenmoon to a random spot in the forest away from the camp. She woke up and explained what had happened. They decided to restart BraveClan, so they traveled for many moons. Shadowcreek & Greenmoon realized they were expecting. Shadowcreek knew who the father was, of course, but Greenmoon had no idea who the father was. New Clan Bravestar, Shadowcreek & Greenmoon found a camp finally, and the two queens had their kits there. Shadowcreek's kits were the second/third lives of the other four prophecy cats. Their names were Emberkit, Leafkit, Rainingkit & Cloudkit. Greenmoon's kits were Specklekit & Lynxkit. Fallingspines came and told the Clan that he was the father of Greenmoon's kits, and proved it to be so when he pointed out Lynxkit's fur color to be the same as his. Fierylight got lost from DarkClan, and found BraveClan. She got confronted by everyone and got imprisoned. When Bravestar was trying to speak to her, Fierylight threw a fit, which attracted others. Finally, Fierylight confessed another prophecy, and Bravestar was convinced she was good, since StarClan had given her a prophecy. They invited Sootmist & Hazecrest to the Clan. Fierylight had Hazecrest's kits, Burntkit & Tawnykit. Sootmist she was already expecting her dead mate's (Goldensparrow) kits, Yarrowkit & Sunkit. They said they were both from SunClan. Later on, Destinyflower & her mate, Warmtail arrived, saying they were prophecy cats. This is when Bravestar thinks that the prophecy was important, as Fierylight spoke about the prophecy, too. Warmtail recognized Hazecrest & Sootmist at once from SunClan, and vice versa, as Warmtail came from SunClan. Category:Clans Category:Warrior Cats Category:BraveClan